Lost in my mind
by TheSnakeIam
Summary: Kyo meets Kagura the first time after his mother's death. Then he meets the Rat which he has 'hated all his life' A companion to my other fanfic, Lost in Your Smile.
1. Chapter One: Meeting Kagura Sohma

A/N: Companion to my other fanfic, _Lost in your smile_. This is in Kyo's point of view of meeting Kagura. Not a one-shot. Next Chapter is on Kyo's point of view meeting Yuki. Don't get me wrong, I am not a KaguraKyo fan, they would be okay together, but I think that Kyo might go with Tohru because of events in the future manga books.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, if I owned Fruits Basket, I would not be spending my time typing this disclaimer up.

**_Lost in my Mind_**

_Chapter One_:

Throughout my life, all I knew how to do was hate. Hate for one specific person, but I am not going to talk about him right now.

I learned of nothing else. I knew of no joy. Was there anyone who actually acknowledged me for who I was before the one called Tohru Honda? There was one and then there was another. One was my sensei. The other was the girl known as Kagura.

I can say that she was a very peculiar person.

A word that would be polite is that she doesn't give up. She's also very curious.

However, I know that I would always see her from a different way than Tohru. Beloved Tohru.

I remember meeting Kagura Sohma the first time.

Of course, it's not that I actually wanted to meet her. She just wouldn't stop pestering me.

I was outside in my favorite spot, observing those that could fly openly in the sky. Those that could actually fly away from me. To get away from me. Unlike my mother. However much she wanted to get away, to fly freely away from me, she couldn't. Until now. She chose the easy way out of this. She took her own life away.

I guess the butterfly is better than my mother after all. They don't make empty promises of love that do not exist before they run like the cowards they are. It's actually funny if you think about it. So I laugh.

"Go ahead, run away. I didn't expect you to stay long anyways. You are just like

everyone else. All afraid of little old me. What can I do to you?"

Apparently a lot. Well I guess I would be able to tear it to pieces, bit by bit starting with the…

"Um…Hi I'm Kagura. Nice to meet you."

A little girl (well taller than me actually) is talking to me? Why? I don't understand this, who does she think she is?

It seems that she doesn't get it, cause she just keeps spilling words out of her mouth.

"I could be your friend if you want. Your name is Kyo right? I'm cursed too. I'm the Boar."

I am tempted to ask her why she is even bothering to talk to me. Maybe she's bored. Or maybe she wants to make fun of the most cursed member of the family. It's just like the saying: "Whatever she's selling, I am not buying."

"Look I don't care who you are. Just get out of my face." I need to get away from this crazy girl. So I choose to go to my second-most favorite spot.

"Wait. If you want… If you want you can talk to me at any time. I might be a

little annoying sometimes but other times I can be pretty quiet and not aggravating,

unless of course someone makes me angry and then I get this feeling of wanting to rip

them apart. So I'm not really dangerous, you can trust me."

Sure I can. Right. I just stare at her.

"I'm not cursed like you. I am much more different than you." She looks a bit sad now. Well good… I think.

It seems that she has split personalities or something, cause right now, she's trying to tell me a joke…about a car.

"Say here's a joke. I think it's very funny, so I am going to share it with you. 'What is a car's life story?'"

Like I would know anything about cars! So I shrug. She looks happy though.

" An Auto-biography!!!"

What the heck? That….was…..so….stupid. And I told her so. But somehow, I ended up laughing. This girl is weird.

"Well, I did not think it was that funny."

Yup, very weird. She just said she thought it was very funny and now she says it wasn't. Can't this girl make up her mind?

For some unknown reason though, my lips are being tugged up, into a smile. Why is it a smile? "Heh."

Hey it works better than saying goodbye, cause I know I'll see her again, someway. And I am not good at goodbyes, so that was what I could and would say. I think, that I might actually look forward to seeing such a weird person again. However, I knew then that I would never be able to see her in any different way than a sister.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

A/N: Wow! This was a companion to _Lost in Your Smile! _, so if you hadn't read that, read it now!!!! Also please review! 

Next Chapter: Kyo meets Yuki.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting Yuki Sohma Pt 1

A/N: This is Chapter Two! This is about Kyo first meeting Yuki!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!!!!

_Chapter Two_:

The Cat and Rat story. I have heard of it many, many times. It just seems as if the people talk about it even more when I am around. They don't even try to pretend to be modest and speak around my back. Nope, when you are with the Sohmas, you get to hear what everyone says, right then, right there. I guess, that I actually like it better that way.

That's how I knew that that Rat–boy was in service of Akito. It seems that not everyone has infinite luck. Even Rat-boy has bad days too. It's hard to believe though, with him being "perfect as an angel". Oh please, don't make me barf, I just had lunch.

I don't have even a bit of sympathy for him though. That's not really saying anything, because sympathy isn't a word in my dictionary. Words like "survival" or "strong" are though. Like someone once said, "I can't stand the weak."

So what can I say about Rat-boy? He was someone I couldn't stand alright, even though I met him only once, but he wasn't weak. Not strong, but definitely not weak. The word I have for him is…

I don't know. What I do know, is that I hate him, with all my, well everything. I want to rip him to shreads because he is what made me what I am.

As I am isolated from everyone and everything, I have only managed to see his face once. And this is what I thought:

What a prissy girl. He seemed fragile, like a stick, one I could break so easily.

Then I actually met Rat-boy. Met him as in actually had a conversation with him. I would only talk about this once and only once, never again. No one can make me, no torture harmful enough would make me repeat what I have to say, even if I am…

Well here is what happened…

After a day's rigorous training with sensei, I would usually go to the onsen alone, so I could "clear my thoughts" as sensei calls it, so I could, "achieve total wisdom and become the greatest martial artist." Don't ask me how I could be a great martial artist by thinking, ask my sensei, but the hot springs are actually pretty relaxing. Don't let anyone know that I said that.

Then I saw this other kid in it, the spring that I always go to. So when I open my mouth to tell the kid to scram, I couldn't because I can't help staring at the scars on his back.

He eventually spots me and casually asked a "What do you want, Cat?"

So I realized that this was the Rat-boy. Somehow I realized that, but I felt nothing. I tried to summon up anger but nothing would come out. It took me twice, actually twice before I could actually talk to him. "What are you doing here?"

"That is really none of your business." With that he just walks away.

It took me a while to actually realize that he wasn't there anymore.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: The next chapter is about Kyo meeting Yuki a second time, because this chapter didn't really do so well in my pov…so yup! Please review, you know how much I need it!!!! Please! Do not make me beg!


End file.
